Banjo Threeie
by CloudStrife42
Summary: When Grunty captures Kazooie on Banjo and Kazooies big vacation, you never know whats gonna happen! Features a new co starring monkey named Rob. Please Review.


Banjo Threeie I do NOT own banjo Kazooie or anything else for that matter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The attack.  
  
(I have not played much of Banjo Tooie, I am sorry if the story does not make since because of something that happened in Banjo Tooie.)  
  
After Banjo and his Bird Brained Pal Kazooie just got done kicking old Grunties butt for the second time on the Nintendo Sixty Four, he was ready for paradise. He packed up his bags and kept singing "Vacation, its all for me." He was trying to think of a new song on his Banjo, but really, song writing just wasn't for him.  
  
"Well Kazooie, time for some hard earned paradise." Said Banjo, zipping up his suitcase. "I can see it already, beaches, palm trees, nice lookin' lady bears and a nonstop service of free lemonade!" How wrong Banjo was, but he had no idea what was about to happen.  
  
"And no more of that stupid mole Bottles. What a loser Goggle Boy." Said Kazooie, who hated the "smart" mole.  
  
"Oh come on Kazooie, he taught you to fly."  
  
"Who cares? Lets get goin I need some Paradise!"  
  
So they drove off in Banjos car to the Air Port where they boarded the jumbo jet that was headed toward the island.  
  
The island was called Paradise Island. It was full of nice, sandy beaches, tropical weather, and all the food you could eat. How could something go wrong? There was nothing that could ruin this for the two teammates. Nothing at all. Or so they thought.  
  
Upon landing, Banjo hopped out of his plain seat and dashed out the door. He slammed it open and with Kazooie flapping her wings, they jumped out and glided down to the landing pad.  
  
"Hey your not supposed to do that!" Shout the pilot.  
  
"Shut that hole in your face!" Shouted Kazooie, who nailed him in the face with a blue egg.  
  
"Why you little.!" But before he could think of something to come next, Banjo and Kazooie had taken off speeding down to the beach. "You need to go through Airport Security!" Shouted the Pilot, but Banjo didn't hear him, he was already guzzling down the freshly squeezed lemonade and found himself a spot in the shade and jammed out to the toons of his Banjo.  
  
"I am gonna go flying around if that's ok with you, you knucklehead bear." Said Kazooie. She flew out of Banjos backpack and went soaring up into the sky with some other birds. She saw over by a giant hut which looked somewhat like Mumbo's skull, there was a lot of commotion going on. A bunch of Blue birds, pointing at the sky, screeching.  
  
Kazooie flew over. Banjo was so full of his music that he didn't even notice that Kazooie was gone.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys screechin about? Your ruinin' the fun!" Said Kazooie.  
  
"Oh shut your pie hole, before somebody teaches you a lesson in fighting!" Said one of the blue birds, this one appeared to be the leader of them, because the others seemed to be afraid of him."  
  
"Don't you see it?" Said a Pink Tucan. "That fat black thing flyin at us! But it hasn't got any wings. Its just zoomin along mindin its own business. But she seems to be comin at us, and that aint cool. Of course, as soon as she saw you she came toward us. Before she was headed for that bear over there." She pointed at Banjo.  
  
"Oh no." It was Grunty.  
  
"Go! Come on! You bird brains!" Said the leader. Grunty was closing in on them very quickly.  
  
Kazooie took off quickly followed by her new "friends" They circled the island a few times trying to loose Grunty. But they couldn't, she stayed on them like ants chasing a picnic. Kazooie signaled for banjos help. But it didn't work .He was to engrossed in his music.  
  
Woosh! Finally, Grunty had caught up to Kazooie and swept her away. The Pink Tucan followed but turned back when the leader yelled at her.  
  
"Let me go you Fat @#$@#%" Shouted Kazooie.  
  
"Noooo my pretty. The only way to beat that bear is to take you away from him. Then he wont be able to do half his moves!" Grunty crackled.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kazooie, how does this sound?" Said Banjo, not even realizing what had happened to his friend. "Aint nothing better than vaaacaattionnnn baby. Aint nothing that can pleasure me more! You drivin me crazy!"  
  
Kazooie was almost lucky because he didn't have to listen to Banjos song, but that was wrong. Kazooie was gonna be in big trouble.  
  
It was then that Banjo noticed Kazooie gone and he got up and searched the island for her. All he could find was a monkey named Rob.  
  
Rob was wearing red Hawaiian swimming trunks and had a surfboard in one hand and was armed with a banana in the other. He was wearing dark shades and an eye blinding smile.  
  
"Yo bear! Hows it hangin!"  
  
"Short, shriveled and slightly to the left." Said Banjo glumly.  
  
Rob thought about the reply for a moment and freaked out. "Dude, that's sick, I mean, whys it that bad?"  
  
"Well, I lost my bird friend." Said Banjo. Not even making the greatest song in the world would help him.  
  
"Is it a red loud mouthed bird?" Said Rob rudely.  
  
"Yeah! You seen her?" Asked Banjo.  
  
"Yeah, some big fat lady on a broom took her off to this big mountain thingie. Hey, you wanna save your little friend? Then dude, how about you come on my boat? I wasn't gonna head to that mountain for a while, but I would be glad to help ya out!" Said Rob, giving Banjo a thumbs up sign.  
  
"You'd do that? That's really awesome!" Said Banjo. "Wheres your cruise ship!"  
  
"Over there!" Rob said, pointing to a fancy little boat not much bigger than a canoe.  
  
"Awesome! I cant wait to show Kazooie after I save her from Grunty," Banjo said excitedly.  
  
"You know that fat lady?"  
  
Banjo explained to Rob about his past adventures defeating the witch lady.  
  
"Really, she did that! How could she? How lame of her," Rob Said, walking to the cruise ship.  
  
"I know," said Banjo.  
  
"Well, get ready Banjo. I think we are in for some kind of an adventure, dude!" Rob said smiling. And Banjo knew it. He was in for an adventure bigger and better than ever.  
  
What will happen? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. Ok, I will have the next chapter posted by about Monday, hopefully. Now give me some reviews! I need them badly. I promise to review for your stories if you review for mine.  
  
CloudStrife42 


End file.
